History Repeats: The Legend Of Perseus Jackson
by FuselessRobot101
Summary: Perseus Jackson has already defeated Kronos. But he knows Kronos is going to rise again. This time, he wont be there to stop him. To be able to save the world from Kronos, he goes into a deep slumber. What happens when Kronos is rising? Will he be able to wake up? Or will he sleep, and let Kronos rule the world?
1. The Savior Is Awake

**Hey! I am sorry for having to rewrite my story. This is a new story.**

**I don't own Percy Jackson. Rick Riordan does.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**No One's POV:**

Perseus cut of the last draceana's head.

He looked at the battle field and saw the gods fighting Typhon.

He turned around and raised his sword just in time to block Kronos's scythe.

" Perseus. My, my. I have always wanted to meet the famous Perseus Jackson." Kronos said.

" And I always wanted to kill you." He said.

He slashed his sword upward. Kronos dodged it.

They continue fighting, neither one of them backing down.

The gods have already defeated Typhon and was looking at the fight.

He feinted an attack to Kronos's right. Kronos blocked it.

Then he cut off Kronos's left foot.

" Agh!" Kronos said.

" Rot in Tartarus. Father Time." Perseus said.

He stabbed Kronos in the heart.

Kronos's body dissolved.

He looked at the gods.

" Perseus. You have saved us all. For that we are.." Zeus said but was cut off by a flash.

The 3 Fates stood looking at Perseus.

" Perseus. You know what must happen." One of the Fates said.

" Yes. Allow me first to explain to the gods." He said.

The Fates nodded. Then dissapeared.

He turned to the gods.

" Kronos will rise again. And I must be there to help you. So I will be going to a deep slumber. I would suggest building a room under the Throne Room for me to stay. Just remember this." He said.

" When you need me, call for me at the times when I am most needed. And erase the memories of the people who were here today. Except for Chiron." He said.

Then Perseus collapsed.

" It suppose that Kronos will rise again. We should call him when he rises." Zeus said.

The gods nodded, paying respect to Perseus.

* * *

**2000 years later:**

The gods, except for Artemis, have forgotten about Perseus.

Kronos is rising again. And in the Throne Room. Just before Artemis leaves for a hunt, she looks down at the floor.

" Perseus. We need you again. Kronos is rising." She says.

She wipes a tear from her eyes. It falls to the floor.

Then she leaves the room.

At the room under the Throne Room, the tear falls down and drops on a man's face.

The man, opens his eyes.

" Ah. My old enemy is back." He says.

Then he dissapeared.

* * *

**Hope you like it!**

**I got this idea from another fanfiction. Hope he/she does not mind if I use it for a story!**


	2. He Is Back

**Hey! Heres Chapter 2!**

**I don't own Percy Jackson. Rick Riordan does.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**No One's POV:**

" Now do you see how hopeless it is? Yield, little heroes." A manticore said.

Then a hunting horn sounded.

The manticore froze.

" No. It cannot be..." The manticore started.

A glowing silver arrow sprouted from the manticore's shoulder.

" Curse you!" The manticore said, unleashing spikes to the woods.

About a dozen silver arrows shot out from the woods in reply.

The manticore pulled out the silver arrow in his chest and howled in pain.

The boy slashed his sword at the manticore but it dodged and lashed its tail at the boy's sword.

A dozen girls appeared, advancing on the manticore.

A girl stepped forward and asked something.

" Permission to kill, My Lady?"

" Unfair! Direct interference! It is against the Ancient Laws!" The manticore said.

" Zoe, permission granted." A girl, obviously the leader, said.

" If I cannot have the demigods alive, I will have them dead!" The manticore said.

It charged the demigods, but before it can reach the demigods, a large explosion blown it away from the demigods.

When the smoke cleared, a man was kneeling, looking at the manticore with a grin.

" Who would.." The leader said, but stopped when he saw the person.

" Ah. Its good to be back. I must thank you Artemis. If it would not be for you, I would be still sleeping. Now lets fight." He said.

He pulled out a double bladed staff and charged.

The girls and the demigods stood watch as he fought the manticore furiously and gracefully.

Finally the man stabbed his staff into the manticore's head and jumped away.

The manticore disintigrated.

The leader of the group of girls rushed forward and hugged him.

The demigods saw that the girls were suprised at this.

" How dare you hug Lady Artemis!" One of the girls said, nocking an arrow to her bow.

The man pulled away.

" Zoe Nightshade. Lieutenent of the Hunters, daughter of..." He started.

" Don't speak my father's name, boy!" The girl said.

" You cannot command me daughter of the General. I may look young, but I am as old as the gods themselves." The man said.

" Both of you. Zoe, stand down. Perseus, not here." Artemis commanded.

The hunter put down her bow, but she was still glaring at him.

" Artemis. These are your hunters?" He asked.

" Ahh. Yes. These are my hunters. I formed them after I was.." Artemis said before being interrupted by the man.

" After you were almost - well you know - ..." He said, trailing off.

" How did you know?" Artemis asked, suprised.

" Ahh. I have been monitoring the world." The man said.

" Oh. Ok. Well. I better call Apollo for transport." Artemis said.

" My Lady. Why do we need Lord Apollo's transport?" A girl asked.

" For something. And we also have some company." Artemis said.

" Lady Artemis!" The girl said, kneeling in front of the leader.

The other demigods followed suit.

" Artemis. Where is Apollo?" The man asked.

" Here he comes." Artemis says, pointing at a bright light.

The bright light stops and a man comes out.

" Arty! I missed you! You never... Perseus? Is that you?" Apollo said, his memories coming back.

" Apollo, I've missed you." He said.

" Apollo. We need transport. And perhaps another race?" Artemis said, pointing the last sentence to the man.

He grinned.

" 10 drachmas. Usual race. To Half-Blood Mountain." He replied.

" Its now Camp Half-Blood, but ok! Well lets go. Times a wasting!" Apollo said.

Apollo got out a car key and pressed a button.

The light cleared, revealing a bus.

" Lets go!" Artemis said.

The demigods and the Hunters got in the bus. Then Apollo and Artemis came inside.

" Ok. When I say start, we go, ok?" Perseus said.

" Yes sir!" Artemis says, laughing.

" 1,2,3.. START!" He says.

The bus and Perseus goes at top speed.

" Apollo! Hes catching up!" Artemis says, shooting arrows behing the bus.

" Got it!" Apollo says, pressing a button.

There was a loud boom and a series of curses.

Apollo and Artemis starts laughing.

Meanwhile, the Hunters and demigods were all in their seats, seatbelts on, and holding on to each other.

They hear another loud boom and they arrive at Camp Half-Blood.

" Ha! 57th win in a row against you guys! Pay up!" The man says.

Apollo and Artemis, reluctantly, takes out 5 drachmas each and gives them to the smug man.

Then, the 3 starts laughing.

Chiron appears and looks at the man longingly.

" Perseus!" He says, realizing who it is and giving the man a hug.

" Ahh. Chiron. I've missed you. How has camp been?" He asks.

" I will tell you later, now we must bring the demigods to the border line." Chiron said.

" Wait! You have not told us who you are!" One of the demigods said.

The man stopped. He turned around.

" I am Perseus Jackson. Defeater of Kronos, and Savior of Olympus."

* * *

**Din't expect him to say " Savior of Olympus", huh?**

**Anyways, this is during the time of "The Titan's Curse".**

**Hope you like it!**


	3. The Gods Find Out

**Heres the 3rd Chapter!**

**I don't own Percy Jackson. Rick Riordan does.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**No One's POV:**

The boy who asked Perseus stepped back.

" How come we do not know who are you? And who is your godly parent?" He said.

Chiron froze.

Perseus' face changed from a smirk to a serious expression.

He turned to the demigod.

" Know this demigod, I am older than the gods themselves." Then his face became a glare.

The boy froze at the glare given to him.

"If you want to know who is my parent, ask someone else. I doubt someone would risk their lives just to tell you who my godly parent is. As for my history," His face changed into a smirk.

" I told the gods to erase the memories of those who got involved with me. Altough, if you ask someone from the Underworld, they would know." He finished.

Chiron stepped forward.

" Ethan. That is enough. Let us go to the Big House, Mr. Di Angelo." He said.

Then a bright light illuminated the scene.

When it died down, the Olympians, Hades and Hestia included, appeared.

A few of them walked towards Perseus and hugged him.

" Perseus! How long was your sleep?" Zeus said.

Perseus laughed.

" Just fine. Artemis woke me up. If it would be not for her, I would not be here." He replied.

The gods sent grateful looks towards Artemis.

" Perseus! You want another go?" Dionysus asked.

" You are forbidden, am I right?" Perseus asked.

Dionysus frowned.

Zeus laughed.

" My boy. Just for this day. I am sure Perseus wants to have another go at your game." Zeus said.

Dionysus' eyes shot up and he smiled, he summoned two bottles of wine.

" One for me. One for you." He said, giving a bottle to Perseus.

The gods smiled.

" Ok. Ok. This contest starts... NOW!" Hades said.

Perseus and Dionysus started drinking their bottles.

Meanwhile, the other demigods of Camp Half-Blood wondered what was the commotion at the camp's borders and was shocked to see the gods laughing with a man.

The demigods who were with Chiron were also suprised.

Perseus and Dionysus finished drinking at the same time.

" Always a tie. Why can't I win?" Dionysus grumbled.

The male gods laughed. The females were disgusted.

" We are glad you are back. However we are busy at our businesses. So, you mind?" Hermes asked.

Perseus shook his head.

The gods smiled and flashed out.

Perseus turned to the demigods.

" Is that enough proof for you?" He asked.

The demigod nodded.

" By the way, I din't catch your name." He asked.

" Ethan. Ethan Shawn." He replied.

" Son of Poseidon, eh? My nephew is usually the one to have kids. Unlike for Poseidon." He said.

He turned to another demigod.

" Daughter of Zeus. Fifteen years old. Stuck in a tree for nearly six years. Name?" He asked.

" Thalia." She answered.

He frowned.

" No last name?" He asked.

Thalia frowned.

" No. Not for you." She said.

He nodded.

" Ahh. Daughter of Athena. Always the proud one. Hubris, eh? Very bad flaw. Most easiest one to breach." He said, referring to a blond haired demigod.

The girl looked suprised. Then she straightened her body.

Perseus laughed then turned to a satyr. He frowned.

" Satyr. Ahh. Pan." He said.

He looked to the heavens and said.

" Are you sure this one is most worthy?"

A breeze flew.

The satyr froze.

" Pan! Where are you?" He asked.

" Sadly, he does not wish to be found yet. You will have to wait for about a year or so... Or so he said." He answered the satyr.

The satyr looked shocked, then he ran off to the other satyrs, proclaiming that Pan spoke to him.

Chiron laughed.

" Now, we must catch up." He said.

They went off laughing. But then Perseus stopped. He turned to the demigods who was rescued.

" Chiron. I have to talk to you. About the demigods. Their godly parent..." He trailed off.

Chiron frowned.

" So be it. Come. You must catch up to what happened." He said.

So they went off.

The demigods were all frozen. Until the son of Poseidon spoke.

" Ok! Ok! Get back to training! We still have to get ready for Capture The Flag."

They cheered and went to train.

* * *

**Hope you like it.**


	4. The Deal And The Dream

**Hey! Here is the 3rd Chapter! Sorry for being late!**

**I don't own Percy Jackson. Rick Riordan does.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**No One's POV:**

A few minutes later, Perseus comes out of the Big House and goes to the arena.

He watches Ethan train the demigods.

Ethan sees a demigod doing it wrong, he goes near him and shouts at him.

" No! You are wrong! Here is how you do it!"

Ethan demonstrates the move to the demigod.

" Now, you do it!" He says.

The demigod tries to do it, but he fails.

The others laugh at him.

Ethan starts scolding and punishing the demigod.

Perseus decided to step in.

He slashed his hand across the air and disappeared.

He appeared next to Ethan, who did not notice him.

" You know," He started, shocking Ethan and the demigods.

" There was once this great man. He said that there is no such thing as a bad student. Only a bad teacher." He said.

Ethan frowned, then sneered.

" You think your so great. I think you forgot that I retrieved Zeus' Master Bolt, defeated Ares, Medusa, and many more monsters. I also navigated the Sea Of Monsters and a son of the Big Three. I am the strongest demigod in the world." He said.

Perseus laughed.

" I am not a demigod. I tell you this, I am a..." Perseus trailed off.

" What?... This guy insulted me!... Fine. You girls owe me something." He said, looking like he was talking to people.

" Sorry. That was the Fates. They did not allow me to reveal who I am." He said.

Ethan sneered again.

" Why don't we make a deal. If you beat me in the game tommorow, you will become leader of camp. If I win..." Ethan trailed off, then smiled.

" You have to reveal yourself to the whole camp." He finished.

Perseus' face morphed to a suprised look, to a angry one, then to a confused state, then into a very big and evil-looking smile.

" Very well. The Fates approve. You can use everything you got. They said I can only use my hands and powers." He said.

He pointed to a son of Apollo.

" You! Tell your counselor to ready the infirmary. I have a bad feeling about later. And this guy, will be there for weeks, healing." Perseus commanded him.

He nodded nevously.

" I will be taking my leave. You are doing good. Practice your swordsmanship skills more, demigods, and soon, you all will become great fighters one day." He said.

Then he shimmered, then disappeared.

Ethan laughed.

" I will beat him later. He is so proud of himself." He thought to himself.

Then he continued training the demigods.

* * *

**Later, at the guest room of the Big House:**

Perseus was about to sleep.

He thought about the things that happened to him in this day.

He sighed. Then his eyes started dropping.

But, even immortals have bad dreams.

He found himself in Mount Othyrs again.

He, sensing a powerful aura radiating nearby, looked around and saw a sarcophagus.

Then a voice spoke in his mind.

" _You again? You are always one for suprises brother. When did you get back?_"

Perseus frozed.

" _Ahh. Recognize me yet, Defeater of Kronos?_"

" Kronos. How nice of you to visit me. I was just back a few Hours ago. Tell me, what brings you here?" He replied.

Kronos laughed inside his head.

"_ Just a peaceful welcome back message. Altough, I am glad to see you. I can have my revenge for scattering me years ago._"

" You know? Father was stupid to believe that you were taking him to somewhere special. He was a better ruler than you or the gods. Mother was just scared that he will throw you too to Tartarus." He replied.

" _No. Father was stupid. Mother was wise. Father gives nothing. Mother gives power. Everybody knows that we need power to survive.._"

" I was born first. I know more. I knew what the cyclopes were a long time ago. They were greedy, dictators, and many more." He countered..

" They changed their ways only when Father cast them to Tartarus." He finished.

" _This argument has been going on for more than 3000 years. We have no time for this anymore. Any last words before you wake up?_"

" Yes. I am very ashamed to have called you brother a long time ago." He said.

" _Hahahaha. So the Titan of Space hates the Titan of Time. Altough, Time and Space do not match at all. It makes sense. Anyway, wake, brother!"_

Perseus woke up with beads of sweat.

" Soon, Brother. I will find you and cut you to pieces just as you did to our father. You will face the wrath of Perseus, Titan of Space." He said.

* * *

**Capture The Flag is next chapter!**

**Hope you like it!**


	5. The Prophecy

**Sorry for not updating! I ran out of ideas. But I have more now.**

**I don't own Percy Jackson. Rick Riordan does.**

**I also don't Pokemon or DS. It belongs to Nintendo and its creators.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**No One's POV:**

Perseus awoke the next day, refreshed.

He was still sour about his dream with Kronos.

He was not expecting a visit from his brother so quickly.

He been focused on the mortal world, so he was not able to notice the awakening of his brother.

Altough, he liked the mortal world better than the godly world.

The thing he liked most were the video games.

He found Pokemon the most interesting.

He looked at the time.

" 6:32. So early. I'll just play games." He thought.

He summoned a DS and played Pokemon Pearl.

He manipulated the game so that he will already have Palkia.

His element matches the one of Palkia, so thats his favorite pokemon.

He continues playing.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ethan, Son Of Poseidon, was training at the arena.

He hacked, slashed, and stabbed until all the dummies were destroyed.

By the time he finished, it was already breakfast.

The conch horn sounded, and he put the cap of his sword on its tip.

He put the ballpoint pen in his pocket and went to the pavillion.

He sat down on the Poseidon table and waited for the other campers.

One by one, the campers came in the pavillion.

The last one was the Ares Cabin.

Ethan noticed that Clarisse was not in the line.

He frowned, he will have to ask Chiron about that later.

Then Chiron came into the dining pavillion, laughing with Perseus.

Then, the whole pavillion became silent.

" Campers! We have a visitor, as you all can see here. I expect all of you to treat him with respect, or the consequences will be... Terrrifying." Chiron said, glancing at Perseus.

"Now, let us welcome this new day with a nice breakfast! Perseus, would you do the honors?" He asked.

" Of course Chiron." He answered.

He clapped his hands, and food appeared on the tables.

Then a table appeared in the middle of the pavillion.

It was heavily decorated, most of which did not make sense.

Perseus sat down at it.

Then, one by one, the cabins sacrificed their food, except for Perseus.

Then after everyone sat down, he started eating.

The campers looked at him, some glancing up the sky.

But nothing happened.

" Why are not sacrificing to the Olympians?" Ethan asked.

Perseus stopped eating.

" Then why do you care?" He asked back.

" Because they are gods!" Ethan answered back.

" If they are gods, then why do you only have 12 cabins? Last I checked, there was more than 12 gods." He asked.

" Because the others are not important!" Ethan answered.

Everyone stopped what they were doing. Even Chiron and Perseus.

" Ethan, take it back, now!" Chiron commanded.

" And why should I? Its true anyway." Ethan answered back.

" Because there is one of the ' Not-Important Gods' behind you." A voice said behind him.

Ethan turned around and found a man standing behind him.

He froze, he knew who this man was.

" You know Perseus? This is the worst demigod in the whole history, aside from Heracles. Altough, you insulted him too, since hes a god." Hades, God Of The Underworld, said.

Ethan quickly regained his composure and apologized to Hades.

" I am giving you another chance. Insult me again, and I swear that you will plead for Tartarus instead." Hades warned him.

Then his body dissolved.

Then thunder rumbled.

" Demigods." A voice boomed.

" Artemis has been captured. Apollo has asked for a quest. One of you is to go to the oracle and get the prophecy. Do not fail us, demigods!" The voice said.

Then it was gone.

Chiron and Perseus were now talking.

Then Chiron stood up.

" Continue eating. We will have a council meeting later. Ms. Nightshade, please come with us for a moment." He said.

The lieutenant of the hunters stood up and walked with Chiron and Perseus to the Big House.

Everyone looked at each other, and ate their food.

* * *

Later, at the council meeting.

" Let us come to order. Now, as you know, Apollo has issued a quest to find his sister Artemis." Chiron said.

" Ms. Nightshade, here, went to the oracle earlier and got the prophecy. My dear?" Chiron asked.

Zoe started.

"

_Five shall go west to the goddess in chains_

_One shall be lost in the land without rain_

_The Forgotten Titan shows the trail_

_Titan and Demigods combined prevail_

_The Titan's Curse must one withstand_

_And one shall perish by a parent's hand_

"

There was silence, then Annabeth asked.

" Who is the Forgotten Titan?"

Chiron looked at Perseus.

Perseus nodded.

" The Titan mentioned in the prophecy is the Titan of Space." Chiron said.

" But theres no Titan Of Space." Katie said.

" Forgotten. He asked the gods to make everyone except me and them forget him." Chiron said.

He paused.

" His name is Perseus, Titan of Time, Brother of Kronos, and Advisor to the Protegenoi." He said.

There was silence, then chaos erupted.

* * *

**Hope you like it!**

**BTW, the answer for Maneden's question is already here. If you did not understand it, feel free to PM me.**


End file.
